Fibrous structures, particularly sanitary tissue products comprising fibrous structures, are known to exhibit different values for particular properties. These differences may translate into one fibrous structure being softer or stronger or more absorbent or more flexible or less flexible or exhibit greater stretch or exhibit less stretch, for example, as compared to another fibrous structure.
One property of fibrous structures that is desirable to consumers is the Geometric Mean Elongation of the fibrous structure. It has been found that at least some consumers desire fibrous structures that exhibit a Geometric Mean Elongation of greater than 17.4% as measured according to the Elongation Test Method and/or greater than 15% as measured according to the Elongation Test Method if the fibrous structure exhibits certain absorbency properties and greater than 15.8% as measured according to the Elongation Test Method if the fibrous structure is a multi-ply fibrous structures. However, such fibrous structures are not known in the art. Accordingly, there exists a need for fibrous structures that exhibit a Geometric Mean Elongation of greater than 15.8% as measured according to the Elongation Test Method.